Six Flags!
by WinchesterGal
Summary: Sure! Dean Winchester can handle any supernatural being, but can he handle roller coasters? R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sam & Dean. If I did, they would be in my basement with my dog safely watching over them while I post this story. Kidding! Don't even have a dog. Seriously now, I _really_ don't own them, so don't sue! I don't own Six Flags either.

**Author's Note:** So I decided to take a break from the lovey dovey stuff and try a comedic fanfic. Don't worry I'll still update all my other stories! It might just be late. Sorry! I don't hate or like Britney Spears, I just thought of her when I wrote the beginning. I do have a sense of humor, sometimes it just turns off. Also I wrote this with a pal of mine. I was planning on making this a one shot but I had too much to put into it. So this fanfic happens all in one day. The boys are visiting an old friend and their meeting place doesn't really make Dean happy. I hope you'll like it cause its my first comedic story. Reviews will be greatly appreciated! Happy Reading!

* * *

_Like as in roller coaster rides?_ - Dean Winchester

* * *

Sam pulled up at the first space that he could find in the parking lot. The place was packed, he was lucky to find a parking spot near the entrance, it was less walking distance for the brothers. He honked the horn to awake his snoring brother at the passenger's seat. 

"Britney Spears!" Dean yelled, startled, he jolted from his seat.

"Dude, you dreaming about Britney Spears?" Sam laughed "you know shes bald right?"

"It wasn't a dream Sammy" he was terrified "it was a nightmare" he was serious.

"Okaaaaaay" Sam said "you gotta back off those M&Ms man, they're giving you nightmares"

Dean still didn't reply, he was staring out the window. Sam wondered what the dream was or if he even wanted to know about it. Dean was busy contemplating on his dream when he heard a swooshing sound and then a rollercoaster came by. He jumped at his seat, hitting his head on the roof. He frantically went outside slamming his baby's door. He winced, regretting his action. He stared at the huge rollercoaster taking loops with people screaming, his hands were shaking a bit. Sam however, was laughing at his brother's terrified face.

"It's called Superman Ultimate Flight" Sam said in between laughs. Dean stared at him with confusion and anger "the ride Dean" he could see his brother's blood boil.

He knew Dean wasn't really fond of flying and he knew rollercoasters were in some way a form of flying. He loved seeing his brother like this, it was a rare sight to see Dean Winchester petrified. Another swooshing sound and the rollercoaster went pass them again. Dean once again cursed, not knowing that a kid was staring at him.

"Dude?" Sam gestured to the innocent child.

"Oh" he said and shrugged.

However, the kid's mom didn't approve his choice of words and threw a hotdog at Dean and walked away.

"Sam, where the _HELL_ are we and why are we here?" he asked while brushing off the sauerkraut off his shoulder.

"We're in Jackson, New Jersey in Six Flags and I'm meeting someone"

"Well since _you_ are meeting someone, I'm leaving" Dean said while searching for his keys in his pockets. 'Where is it?'

"Looking for this?" Sam said slyly while jingling the keys at his brother's face.

"You son of a bitch" he was jumping up and down reaching for his keys which Sam was holding above his head.

People started to stare at them.

"I'm older give me that!" Dean yelled.

"I'm taller," Sam taunted "and you're coming with me" he saw beads of sweat streaming down Dean's face and laugh "dude, leave your jacket you look like you've just gone swimming"

"Bite me"

Dean reluctantly left his jacket and as he was taking it off, it revealed his muscular form, the girls passing by whistled at him. 'This might not be that bad' he thought. That was until a guy was eyeing him, he shivered. A guy was just checking him out. Sam laughed at his brother and went to the ticket booth. After they had their tickets, they went in. Sam searched for the person he was meeting for a few minutes. Later, he found her standing by the fountain. Dean saw her too.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Dean said, he was a bit shocked "her Sam? Her?!"

"Yeah her! Shes my girlfriend. Gosh! Is it so wrong to see her?" Sam said a little irritated.

"It's just that…"

"She busts your chops? You guys act like your brother and sister!" Sam cut him off.

She waved to them. Sam was now fast walking towards her, he couldn't wait.

"She's the one that starts it!" Dean said defensively.

Sam was now in front of her. He hugged and lifted her up. He gave her a long deep kiss. It's been long since they've seen each other. She knew what their job was and understood their situation. The boys saved her a year ago from a malevolent spirit. After their hunt, she and Sam had developed a close bond and pretty soon, they started dating. It was difficult to be away from each other but they knew that they were always there for each other. Sam let her down on her feet slowly.

"Hey baby" Sam said with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey" she bit her lip.

"Oh god, you guys make me gag" Dean whined.

"Dean" she said staring at him straight in the eye.

"Erin" he matched her tone.

"Come here you big lug!" she grabbed him into a tight hug and Dean returned it. They soon released each other.

"Sam, check my back!" Dean said frantically, pointing to his back "there better not be a "Spank My Ass" sign on my back missy" Dean said to Erin.

"Oh come on, that was once" she said.

The boys eyed her.

"Okay, maybe twice."

The boys eyed her again.

"Alright! I did it three times…Lighten up"

"Lighten up Erin? Lighten up?!?! May I remind you that the last time you pulled that prank, people _did_ spank my ass, but not just spank Erin," he was fuming, Sam and Erin just laughed at his sudden outburst "some of them grabbed my ass!!" he sighed, trying to calm down "I think I needed therapy after that"

"An old lady actually offered him butt massages" Sam said to Erin, they were laughing even more.

"Erin!" A girl called out.

She was coming out of the bathroom. She had black, layered shoulder length hair. She wore a gray AC/DC shirt with jeans and converses. She jogged up to them. Erin saw how Dean looked at her friend and she smacked him upside the head.

"Hey!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Sam, Dean, this is Ina, my roommate" Erin introduced. She shook the boys' hands and smiled at them.

'Hmm, she looks young but definitely….' Dean thought "Ow!" his inner thoughts were interrupted when Erin smacked his head again.

"So," Ina said "I'm gonna go get the fast lane" and then she walked away heading to a booth. Dean was obviously checking her out.

"Dean!" Erin said sternly.

"What?" he replied clearly annoyed.

"Don't corrupt her"

"What?" he acted confused.

"Dean Winchester! Don't give me that crap! You were checking her out!"

"_And?_ Whats wrong about that?" he grinned.

"No Dean, shes young and shes like a sister to me"

"Define young"

"6 years younger than you"

"So? She's 20, at least shes legal" he said eyeing Ina again, she was heading back to them.

"Dean!" she sighed "just keep your hands to yourself"

"I'll try" he said mischievously

"Sam! Help me out here!" Erin pleaded

"I'm not getting in to this" Sam replied.

Ina was now back in the group with the fast lane in her right hand.

"Okay, first ride is the Superman Ultimate Flight" she said

"Wait, we're going on rides?" Dean asked nervously "like as in roller coaster rides?" he made a looping motion with his hand, imitating a rollercoaster.

"Yeah Dean…rides" Sam said with a smile.

"You're not scared…are you Dean?" Erin was smirking.

Dean glanced to his left where Ina stood. He didn't want to look like a chicken in front of her.

"No I'm not, come on lets go" he tried his best trying not to sound scared.

Sam put his arm around Erin's waist and they started to head to the first ride. Dean and Ina were behind them, following close by. Dean was a nervous wreck inside. He tried to hide it, he wouldn't allow himself to look like a sissy on front of _her_, not now, not ever. He started to hum Metallica to calm his nerves. Ina looked up at him and smiled. His palms became sweaty and he rubbed it on his jeans to dry them off.

It was going to be a long day for Dean Winchester….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Supernatural because I'm not Eric Kripke. If I was, I would all spring you guys free passes to the Supernatural set! sigh But sadly, I'm not. Again, I don't own Six Flags.

**Author's Note:** So in this chapter we get a pre-ride freak out of Dean…hehehe…I hope it gives laughs. Again, reviews are greatly appreciated! Enjoy! 

* * *

_Deanie Weenie?!_ - Erin

* * *

The troops were now nearing the ride entrance. Dean's heart started to beat faster, he was fidgeting. Ina smiled at Deans nervousness. He was cute when nervous. Upon entering, Dean saw the long line. He also saw the board say "2 hours waiting" He smiled triumphantly.

"Well" he started, the trio turned to him "seems like the lines too long, looks like we're not gonna make it"

"Actually Dean we can skip the line" Ina said.

"What? No we can't…cutting is bad…a no no" he was back to his nervous state.

"See this?" Ina held up the fast lane "it reserves our place in the line like we were there but we really weren't"

"Huh?"

"Its like we're virtually waiting in line" Sam explained.

"Ah, as always Geekboy knows"

Sam scoffed at his brother's comment and they continued to walk to the entrance where no one was practically there. Sam still kept a firm grip on Erin's waist and would occasionally kiss her forehead. As they were walking to the loading station, the roller coaster swooped down just above the roof where they were walking by. Dean, a little startled, grabbed Ina's hand as a reaction. She was a little shocked. They both blushed. Moments later, Dean released Ina's hand, not really wanting to let go. Once they were in the loading station, Dean watched the sight before him. People were on their bellies, screaming, they were moving fast from loop to loop, up and down. He realized that he couldn't move, his feet was planted firmly to the ground, he was scared shtless. Supernatural beings he can handle, but this? This was a whole new level for him, a level that he never wanted to go on.

"Dean?" Erin asked, she waved a hand in front of his face "Dean!" still no answer "Deanie Weenie?!" she tried again.

Sam burst out laughing, while Ina stared at Dean, worried. He was standing there like a rock, not moving at all. He was just starring at the ride, totally freaked out. Even Erin started to get worried. She had called him "Deanie Weenie" his most hated nickname, but he looked like he didn't hear her. The operator started to call for them, luckily, they got the first set of seats, at the very front of the ride, thanks to the fast lane of course.

"Go, go ahead" Ina said "we'll be there"

Sam and Erin walked off excitedly, heading to their seats.

Ina turned to Dean wondering how in the world was she going to break him out of his trance. Then she thought of something that made her blush.

'Maybe if I kiss him…' she thought 'Ina! Stop that! This is not a fairy tale!' she scolded herself. She shook her head, trying to erase the thought.

She tried poking him, shaking him by the shoulders, but it was hopeless. 'Whats wrong with him? Does he have issues or something' A few minutes later, the operator called for them again, annoyed as hell. 'Maybe I should slap him' that was her last resort, she would have gone with the kiss method but he just met him, but man, she wanted to taste those luscious lips.

The operator yelled for them again. Not a moment to soon, smack She slapped him and in an instant, Dean was back to earth.

"What the hell?" Dean said a little stunned. He rubbed his cheeks.

"Sorry!" Ina pleaded "I didn't know what to do, you were like in another dimension and I just didn't know what to do, sorry, I'm sooo sorry…I…"

"It's okay" he grabbed her by the shoulder and smiled. She smiled back.

"Hey you two!" the operator called out "get in or get out!"

Dean felt like he was going to freeze again.

"Dean come on" Ina said.

"No, umm, I'm gonna sit this one out" Dean said 'Great now you _are_ a sissy'

"Dean," she stared into his hazel eyes, momentarily lost in them "it's gonna be fine" she smiled at him.

Dean suddenly felt her hand on his and then he was dragged to the very front of the ride.

"Oh sht!" he exclaimed.

Ina and Dean both took their places next to Sam and Erin, both had an 'its about time' look on their faces.

"Hey Dean," Sam said "its shaking! Its shaking!" Sam started to rattle the seats making the metal produce a clunking sound.

Dean closed his eyes and grabbed his seat, his knuckles were turning white.

"Sam, I swear to god if I had my gun right now, I would blow you to pieces" he whispered, hoping Ina didn't hear his threat.

As soon as they were checked for safety, the ride came to life. Their seats were maneuvered in a way that Superman would fly, on their bellies. They started to move forward and Dean shut his eyes once again and started to say something in foreign language, foreign to the girls but not to Sam.

"Dean, are you speaking Latin?" Sam asked.

The ride jolted, making Dean say the words louder.

"Dude, we're not dealing with a possessed human, its just a ride"

"_SHUT UP!_" Dean yelled.

The ride was moving forward faster, going on an incline. Dean opened his eyes only to see a deep plunge ahead of them, the path their ride was about to take…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Winchester boys and I never will. (goes to a corner and cries her eyes out) Will never own Six Flags either. (cries even harder)

**Author's Note:** I got a pm wondering about Ina and Dean's relationship. We thought it would be a good idea to put it in this chapter, so there is a bit of love in this chapter. I hope it does justice. Reviews are always greatly appreciated!

HAPPY READING!

_She was unlike the other girl; there was something that drew him to her._

"I'm gonna die!" Dean screamed at the top of his lungs as the ride took the plunge.

"Woooooooo!" Sam, Erin and Ina yelled while holding their hands up like Superman. 

As the ride continued to gain more speed, all the curses known to man came out of Dean's mouth.

"Shut up Dean!" Erin yelled.

"No, you shut up! I'm about to die!" Dean yelled back.

"Stop being such a baby!" Sam joined in.

There was another loop coming on and Dean felt like his breakfast was going to come up. He felt like he was slipping on his seat too and if something did happen and his seat just suddenly opened, he would fall surely fall on the ground on his face and stomach. He was terrified! With these thoughts, Dean's hands began to shake uncontrollably. Ina noticed this and she also noticed Dean started to look pale. The loop was coming and Dean grabbed Ina's hand and held it tightly. Ina gripped his hand back in hopes that it might calm him down a bit. Dean's grip was starting to get tighter and tighter as the moments passed by. Ina was starting to feel the pain but right now, was that Dean would hopefully not pass out. He was so pale. Ina felt like her bones were about to break but she never said anything. After a few more ups and downs the ride slowed down and it was now entering the loading station. Their seats were returned to normal. Dean still had a firm grip on Ina's hand. Erin nudged Sam on the ribs and nodded to the direction where Dean and Ina were holding hands. Sam smiled. They were now getting off the ride. Dean's eyes were wide open with shock and fear. He was now back to his state before, still as a rock. 

'Woah, no, that is not happening again! Hell no! I would rather get beat up by a werewolf than go through that again! No chance in hell an I going on another ride again!" Dean's head was screaming.

"Umm Dean?" Ina broke through his thoughts "I kinda need my hand" she smiled at him sweetly.

Dean turned from pale to about thirteen shades of red. He gently let go of her hand.

"Sorry" 

All four of them walked towards the exit. Sam once again wrapped his arms around Erin's waist. Ina was rubbing her hand, the hand where Dean had a death grip on it, the pain was starting to go down. Dean saw what she was doing and guilt washed over him.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry" he grabbed her hand and started to massage it.

"Its okay really, its fine" she smiled at him again "I guess it was payback for slapping you" she giggled.

Dean looked at her straight in the eyes and raised an eyebrow. He was still massaging her hand.

"Payback? This isn't really my method of payback" he winked at her "how about we ditch them and…Ow!" he felt something hit his head. He let go of Ina's hand and rubbed his head.

It was none other than Erin, who threw and empty water bottle at him. 

"What the hell? How did you guys get behind us?" Dean asked.

Ina looked at Erin, she had a smile that was a mile wide, Ina knew what happened, she knew her friend very well.

"They were making out" Ina answered for them.

"Ugh, kids" Dean said.

Once they were outside, they took a moment to plan out their next activity but instead it turned into another bickering between Dean and Erin. 

"Nice way you handled the pressure up there Dean" Erin started "breaking Ina's hand, screaming Latin, turning white like an albino" she laughed.

"Latin?" 

"Sam told me" she smiled at him "anyways, what are you gonna do next Dean? Grab your teddy bear and blanky and go huddle in a corner?" 

"You little squirt! I'm gonna pop you like a zit!"

"Okay! That's it!" Sam yelled while forming a barricade between Dean and Erin.

"Oh Sam look!" Erin pointed to a cotton candy vendor. She dragged him towards it.

All of a sudden it was a heated bickering to cotton candy? Dean and Ina were left confused. Few minutes of standing together, alone, Ina started to feel awkward. She noticed a girl staring a Dean intently. Ina nudged Dean.

"Hey Dean," he look down at her "that girl over there" she nodded towards the blonde "shes checking you out. Go get 'em tiger!" she punched him in the arm playfully.

'What the heck? Why did I do that? I like him then why would I try to hook him up with someone else? Ugh! This is confusing' Ina thought. 

Dean looked at the blonde. She was definitely hot, perfect curves, long curly hair, big breasts, long legs in other words, a girl his type and would bang in a second. Then he looked at Ina. She was unlike the other girl; there was something that drew him to her. She may not be like the blonde but there was something about her that really jumped out to Dean. He looked at her mocha eyes and smiled.

"I think I'll just stay here" he paused "with you"

Ina turned away from him to hide her blushing face.

"Ewwww, that is disgusting" Dean said.

"What?!?!" she snapped her head back to Dean.

"That" he pointed to Sam and Erin.

"Awwww, I think they're cute" Ina said.

Sam and Erin were sitting in a picnic table. They were feeding each other cotton candy. They would often share a passionate kiss in between feeds. They were a cute and perfect couple.

Ina saw something that interested her and went in that direction. Dean followed her closely. They stop in front of a Dippin' Dots Ice Cream store. Ina started to jump up and down which made Dean crack up. She ordered Cookies and Cream while Dean ordered Coffee. They found a bench and sat on it while enjoying their treat.

"Open your mouth" Ina said.

Dean almost choked on his ice cream. "Come again?"

"Open your mouth so I can launch some ice cream in"

"Oh, okay, but you have to do it too" he said and she nodded yes.

Ina and Dean threw ice cream at each other, mostly missing their mouths because they were laughing too much.

"Ina! You got it inside my nose!" Dean said in between laughs.

She leaned closer to him, checking if he was fine.

"I was just kidding!" he said.

Dean saw an ice cream drip on Ina's chin. What he did next turned Ina into melted butter. He held on to her chin and licked it off her. He heard her moan and when he pulled away; he gave her his sexy smirk. They were staring into each others eyes, inches away from a kiss. Ina was still a bit woozy from what happened. He was leaning in to close the gap between them with their lips when the fast lane started beeping loudly, indicating them to head to their next ride. They both jumped at the sound. Dean cursed mentally.

"Well," she cleared her throat "I guess we better get the love birds" 

"Yeah" he said with a hint of disappointment but then he realized that he still has time with her "they're like leeches!" he laughed. 

They saw Sam and Erin, no more cotton candy and they were making out like there was no tomorrow.

"They're in love!" she looked at the fast lane "Rolling Thunder here we come"

Dean shivered; he was going on another ride…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sam. I don't own Dean. But sometimes in my daydreams, I own Dean, but that's just dreams. Hey, a girl can dream. Once again, the Six Flags' owner refuses to share the ownership of the amusement park. So, I don't own that too.

**Author's Note:** Here is an update! Woooooo! I hope you like this chapter. Its where Ina and Dean have their fun (but not that kind!). Sam and Erin are still head over heels each other. Those two are inseparable! Okay, so Rolling Thunder is a dual track roller coaster with different paths for each, in this story, the four of them are in the same trail. Anyways, have fun reading! Reviews are appreciated!

**Warning:** Some sexual innuendo. Sorry if I make anyone uncomfortable!

_

* * *

_

You know, the faces that you are making are actually better looking than your real face. Erin

* * *

"I heard the brain stops functioning when it doesn't get enough oxygen" Ina said.

Sam and Erin finally broke out from their make out session and then broke into fits of laughter.

Once again, Sam and Erin led the way, they were no holding hands. Cute! Meanwhile, Dean was making funny faces at them and would take his index finger and point it to his mouth making a fake gag. Ina was trying to stifle her laughter but it was useless. Erin glanced over her shoulder and saw Dean.

"I saw that" she said coolly.

"So?" Dean said.

"You know, the faces that you are making are actually better looking than your real face"

"Bitch" he muttered.

Erin smiled, she won this round. They were now at the entrance of Rolling Thunder. Dean saw the ride and gulped. They walked a little more and they arrived at the loading station. Once again, they got the first seat! Thank you fast lane! However, Dean's thoughts on the little gadget were totally different.

'I'm gonna take that stupid thing and salt it and burn it!'

"Ooh! We call the front and you guys can sit behind us, that way, it won't be too traumatic for Deanie baby" Erin said. Then she and Sam took of running to their spot.

"So, you up for the Rolling Thunder?" Ina asked.

Dean looked at the ride in front of him. He didn't want to go through _that_ again.

"Not really"

"It's not that bad, no loops, just ups and downs, and you get to sit on your butt the whole time!"

Dean still looked at the ride, eyebrows burrowed.

"Okay" she sighed "you can stay here, the ride won't be that long so you can wait." She smiled at him and patted his arm.

Dean leaned on the wall and watched Ina go to her seat. Moments later a guy sat next to Ina and they started talking and laughing. Dean started to feel a bit jealous. What pushed him over the edge was when the guy stretched his arm and put it behind Ina's shoulders so that when she leans her back she would land on his arms.

"Oh hell no" Dean said as he headed to where Ina and the guy were sitting.

"Dude, can you get up?" he said to the guy.

Ina looked at him with a smile, he smiled back.

"No, get your own damn seat" the guy smirked at him.

"Listen buddy," he said with a bit of anger "I suggest you get away from my girlfriend or I'm gonna make you"

'What?' Ina thought.

She snapped her head at Dean in confusion. He winked at her. Erin turned from his seat to face him too, burying holes at Dean. The guy reluctantly stood up from his seat and made way for Dean. He sat next to her and kissed her cheek. She blushed.

"Hey babe" he said and then put his arm around her.

Erin glared at Dean and lets just say that if looks could kill, Dean would be drop dead right now.

Erin always looked out for Ina. They were like sisters. Having slumber parties, talking about guys, watching lovey dovey movies and do other things that guys would never understand. She would do anything to protect her, especially when she found out that there are other things out there.

The ride started to move and Erin quickly returned in normal position in her seat. She turned to Sam and kissed him on the lips then smiled at him. Dean released Ina and grabbed the handle bars tightly. The ride was now lurching forward and going on an incline. Erin, Sam and Ina threw their hands up in the air but Dean still gripped the bars tight.

"Oh my P-O-G!" Erin yelled as the ride dove.

Sam and Ina were laughing. Dean shut his eyes, back stiff, and his faces looked petrified. Ina looked at Dean.

'Uh-oh here we go again' she thought, she didn't want a repeat of Dean having a death grip on her hand.

The ride was taking another incline but it went slow. Dean thought that it was over so he opened his eyes and looked to his right. he saw the height between him and the ground.

"Fck no!" he screamed.

Ina saw Dean freak out again. He was snapping his head back and forth, looking at the ground and staring straight ahead.

"Wanna have some fun?" Ina asked him.

"What?! Now?! Here?! How?!" he smirked but was also a bit shocked.

"No! Not _that_ kind!" she replied quickly.

"Oh" he paused blushing from embarrasment "what kind of fun can be had at a state like this?"

"Follow my lead" she winked.

The ride was not going on another plunge.

"Oh Dean! More!" Ina said loudly "More!"

It took awhile for Dean to catch on but he eventually did. He smiled at her.

"Oh god Ina! Faster! Faster!" he said loudly too.

"Pump it Dean! Pump it!"

Then each of them let out a series moans and grunts.

Sam and Erin quickly turned to look at them, they were so confused. Sam raised his eyebrow at Dean, while Erin glared at both of them. But then they started laughing hysterically. Ina and Dean were just sitting there, making noises like they were doing _it_. Dean was actually enjoying himself, almost forgetting his fear.

"No! It slipped, put it back in Dean!" she let out a loud moan.

"Oh baby, oh yeah! That's it!"

They were having so much fun that they didn't realize that the ride was over. The four of them hopped out of the ride. The other passengers were whispering things to each other and they would constantly point at Dean and Ina. The four of them just laughed it off and headed out. Ina and Dean were leading the way this time. He felt something hit him upside the head.

"Erin! Will you stop that!" he turned only to be met by a bag hitting his face.

"Have you two no shame?!?!" she yelled at both Ina and Dean.

He realized who this woman was. She was the one who threw a hot dog at him for cursing. The woman just walked off but she would throw dirty glances at them.

"I'm hungry" Sam said.

"You're always hungry" Dean said.

"No, that's you"

"Oh really?"

"I'm not the one who stuffed tons of cookies in my mouth!"

Dean didn't respond.

"Oh! again, Dean gets a beat down!" Erin said "come on Sasquatch, lets find something to eat"

"Sasquatch?" Ina asked.

"Its my nickname for him, isn't it cute?" Erin replied happily.

"Sounds fitting. Tall, hairy, freak of nature" Dean said and smiled.

"Its better than Deanie Weenie" Sam retorted.

Dean scoffed. He hated that nickname.

The four of them went to the food court and searched for a place to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own Sam and Dean, I meant my guinea pigs! I can never own Sam and Dean from Supernatural. Once again, I don't own Six Flags either.

**Author's Note:** I know it's been awhile since I've been here. Sorry! In this chapter, the troops are going on…….bumper cars! I'm not sure if there are bumper cars in Six Flags cause I haven't ventured off that far. There is more between Ina and Dean also with Sam and Erin. Enjoy!

**Warning:** Mild love showing. Not too much, just want to give you a heads up.

_

* * *

_

She drives these things like a drag racer! - Erin

* * *

They finished eating their lunch and Ina insisted that they should go on the bumper cars, her favorite. Erin started jumping up and down from excitement and maybe because of the ice cream she shared with Sam. Once again, she dragged Sam towards it, he seems to be dragged more often by Erin but he doesn't mind one bit.

"Shes nuts when she is on sugar" Dean whispered to Ina.

"Oh, that's just a preview, but me on sugar? I'm a lot worse than her" she laughed.

"Really?" He gave her a devilish smile.

Ina just winked at him and walked off with Dean behind her. Erin has already rented out four bumper cars. She was whining in her car telling Ina and Dean to hurry up.

"Careful with her!" Erin warned while pointing at Ina "She drives these things like a drag racer!"

Dean and Sam eyed Ina. She gave them an innocent smile.

Everyone was finally in their seats. Sam was having trouble sitting on his car because of his tall frame. Dean laughed at him. Sam drove his car and bumped Dean really hard. Dean almost left his seat from the strong impact.

"Let the games begin!" Ina yelled.

Ina bumped Erin which sent Erin bumping into Sam. Sam retaliated and started bumping on Erin. Dean bumped Ina lightly.

"Come on Dean! Bump me harder, you're being a chicken" Ina complained.

"Bump you harder?" he smirked at her.

"Get you're mind out of the gutter" she said.

She stepped on the gas and bumped into Dean really hard. Sam bumped Ina and then Erin bumped Dean. For a few minutes it was just Erin and Dean bumping at each other. Sam and Ina laughed at the sight before them. Other people have steered clear out of the way to give them room. Erin would drive by Dean and she would punch him lightly on the arm or smack his head. In retaliation, Dean would poke her in the ribs and she would jump off her seat. Ina had enough watching the entertainment and joined the fun. Sam followed. The four of them were bumping into each other and laughing hysterically at the same time.

"That was awesome!" Erin said while wiping her forehead.

All of them were sweating a little bit. Sam saw the sweat glistening on Erin, he was turned on. He whispered something on Erin's ear and she giggled.

"I gotta go to the bathroom" Erin said.

"Me too" Sam said happily.

Sam and Erin walked towards the bathroom quickly.

"Your brothers gonna get some" Ina said as she watched them walk away.

'Wonder if I get some' Dean thought while looking at Ina.

"So, lets play some games"

They went to a shooting game where there weren't a lot of people. They each paid for their own and Ina took her place.

"Are you sure you can shoot this thing?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine" Ina said coolly.

"Are you really really sure?"

Part of Dean wanted her to say no so that he could have an excuse. An excuse to go behind her and put his arm over hers, trying to teach her how to handle a gun.

"Listen Dean, I know how to handle a gun. Now, why don't you go over there pointing to the gun next to her and show me what you can do"

Once the targets started moving, Ina and Dean started shooting. Ina missed one and Dean missed five. He was having a hard time focusing because he would often glance at Ina to watch her. They didn't win any prizes but they had fun. They started talking, just normal talking, something Dean would avoid to do.

Meanwhile in the bathroom…

Sam pulled Erin into the men's bathroom and pushed her into a stall and closed the door behind him. They started attacking each other with passionate kisses and soon Sam reached down to undo Erin's jeans, Erin did the same to Sam's.

Dean and Ina were still talking when a pair of arms wrapped Dean from the back. He jumped off his seat and turned to his unknown hugger.

"So I saw you see me checking you out and I saw you checking me out so how about we do something together" the girls said and she winked at him.

Ina knew who this girl was, she was the one who was checking Dean out when they exited the Superman ride. Ina almost gagged from her pick up line. Dean just started at her breasts distracted.

"I heard you on the rollercoaster too and those sounds were so sexy" the girl said, running her hands on Dean's muscular chest.

Dean was still transfixed at the girl's assets.

"Okay so, I'm gonna bail and look for Sam and Erin" Ina said.

She knew she would find them, she just said it as an excuse to get away from the girl and Dean. It was like she didn't even exist, both Dean and the girl just ignored her. Ina walked away, pretty pssed. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw Ina walk away. He talked to the girl.

Its been a few minutes since Ina left Dean and the girl. She has wandered into the Golden Kingdom where there were lions and tigers. She leaned on the railings, watching the animals play.

Dean had been looking for Ina for a while. He was getting worried. Few more minutes he finally found her watching the tigers play. He walked up next to her, she smiled at him. Dean was taken back; he thought that she would be mad after the way he treated her.

She was mad before but then she realized 'I don't claim him so why be jealous?' She was the kind of person that can easily get over things and always saw the positive side of it.

"So was she good?" she asked jokingly.

Dean smiled at her.

"I'm going to take that as a yes" she watched the tigers again, looking away from his adorable face.

"Actually no, I left her"

Ina didn't answer she just continued to do what she was doing. Deep down she was happy, practically jumping for joy, but why?

"Lets find Sam and Erin" she said, she started to go towards the exit but Dean grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Wait" he said, still holding Ina's arm.

He stared deep into her eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. Dean cupped her face and kissed her softly. When Ina didn't complain, he kissed her more forcefully. She returned the kiss at the same intensity. Her hands were cupping Dean's face and his hands were gripping her waist.

Passers by were staring at them, parents were covering their children's eyes, but Dean and Ina didn't care.


End file.
